therealpokemontabletoprpg45fandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Fischer
Ruby Fischer is the main character in The Harmony Saga campaign of the PokemonRPG. She is a plucky, adventurous girl with a deep love of Pokemon and an ambition to win the Pokemon League Indigo Conference. History Before the RPG Ruby was born to Henry and Suzanne Fischer, residents of Port Sapphire, Kanto. Suzanne was always a sickly woman and it was thought she was unable to have children. Fate proved the doctors wrong, however and Ruby proved to be her miracle baby. At some point in her early childhood, Suzanne grew sick and told Ruby that she had a great destiny and that she wanted Ruby to go on her journey and face the Pokemon League (Editor's Note: Z, correct any inaccuracies here; I'm just writing what I remember). Suzanne passed away soon after. Ruby had a lonely childhood, spending much of her time on her dad's fishing boat. She spent all of her free time reading and learning everything she could about Pokemon. As she grew older, she would watch the trainers battle during the annual Water King Festival in town, as well as studying the great trainers battle in videos on the internet. She broke down their styles and learned what worked and what didn't work, and she even did her best to try to figure why certain strategies didn't work. When she turned fourteen, she enrolled in the county Pokemon Trainer's Learner Program. At some point during this time, she also applied to Professor Oak's Pokemon Starter Program. Ruby discovered she was accepted into the program the same day she received her Trainer's License. During the RPG (Editor's Note=Gonna add this stuff in a little later, after I decide how I want to format it and whatnot.) Character Ruby is a plucky, enthusiastic and ambitious young Pokemon trainer traveling through the Kanto region, collecting badges in the hopes of competing in the Pokemon League Indigo Conference. Her defining characteristic, beside her determination and her passion for raising and training Pokemon, is her incredible selflessness. She will often go to extraordinary lengths to earn a Pokemon's trust and respect and to better understand a Pokemon she sees as troubled. She is also very fair-minded and trusting, a true testament to her good, loving character. Ruby is shown to have a strong sense of justice, especially when it comes to Pokemon. If a Pokemon or a human is in trouble, Ruby will make every effort to help them, even if she has no prior connection to them. If they are the cause of the trouble, she will do everything in her power to stop them and then try to understand them, if possible. Despite her dealings with the criminal organization Team Rocket, Ruby maintains a remarkably optimistic (and some might say naive) outlook. An example was her reaction to seeing a Meowth on a rooftop with binoculars and a gun; she was not frightened, but simply asked Brock if that sort of thing was normal in Pewter City. She is quick to praise her Pokemon and has an unshakable trust in both her Pokemon and her friends. Ruby is determined to see the best in everybody unless she has a very good reason not to. Ruby fully supports her friends' hobbies and goals, never doubting their capability of achieving their dreams. She also encourages her Pokemon to do the best they can and often imparts great praise after their battles. She means every word, even if the praise is not apparent to others; she seems to be the only one to see how smart Hubert the Slowpoke is, for example. While Ruby actively takes part in battles whenever she can, she also takes the opportunity to train with her Pokemon whenever she can since her loss after her first try at the Boulder Gym. This involves physical conditioning, swimming, makeshift obstacle courses, target practice and days spent at the various Trainer House facilities. Notably, Ruby also takes part in the training and conditioning, working alongside her Pokemon to get on their level, as she believes this will help her form a closer bond with her Pokemon, a belief supported by both Brock and Bruno, among others. A noticeable trait of Ruby's is her willingness to learn from both her victories and her defeats. For example, after losing to Liam during the Proving at the Boulder Gym, she began to train alongside her Pokemon, working on agility and physical endurance in an effort to avoid Liam's Sandshrew's Rollout attack and endure his Rhyhorn's powerful attacks. She believes nothing she and her Pokemon do on their journey is a waste of time. While Ruby's enthusiasm is usually unflappable, she has shown to have shaky confidence in her own ability as a trainer. These episodes are relatively rare and usually short-lived, but they have significant impact on her. The most notable example of this was her reaction to losing to Liam during the Boulder Gym Proving during her first attempt at the badge. She was incredibly crestfallen and listless, sitting by herself in an alley and even going so far as to offer to resign as a Trainer to her team. Of course, this passed as soon as her team showed their confidence and fondness of her, which reignited her confidence. Additionally, while Ruby loves all Pokemon but has also grown fears and aversions to various Pokemon she has encountered in the wild if they prove to be particularly aggressive, such as Tauros and Rattata. Physically, Ruby is in very good shape. While she tired easily at the start of her journey, Ruby has shown to have developed significant stamina, walking miles upon miles through all kinds of environments and between towns on her journey. She has demonstrated the ability to push herself to extreme lengths, such as when she works out alongside her Pokemon. Ruby has shown to be quite knowledgeable of Pokemon, especially their typing and dietary needs. She is also very skilled at outdoor survival and has an extensive knowledge of geography. Her primary goal is to compete in the Indigo Conference, but since beginning her journey, Ruby has developed a keen interest in Pokemon Breeding and cooking PokeChow. She captured most of the Pokemon she encountered during the first month of her journey but has since slowed down in favor of training the ones she already has. She is a strong believer in the idea that a trainer should only capture the Pokemon she intends to train. 'Pokemon' As a trainer, Ruby has caught and befriended a number of Pokemon over the course of her journey. Her philosophy on training is that Pokemon are individuals and that a combination of trust, friendship and hard work are needed to overcome any challenge. In fact, before nearly every capture, Ruby asked the wild Pokemon if they would be willing to join her team after a battle to "prove herself". Ruby's battle style is still developing, but she seems to be a very flexible, adaptable battler. She tends to tailor her style on whichever Pokemon happens to be out, resulting in a generally spontaenous and unorthodox style that her opponents find difficult to counter. Her Pokemon will often independently use their moves in unique ways, such as when Slowpoke used Ice Beam to make the floor to slick for an opposing Hitmontop to continue spinning. She is very attached to her Pokemon and prefers to fight and train with them personally. Furthermore, she cares for their opinions, both in trivial, everyday things and in matters of their training, even giving them the option of whether they want to keep battling if they suffer too much damage, even if doing so would be detrimental to her. As such, the majority of her Pokemon have seemed to start sharing her stubborn nature, persistantly attempting to rise and continue the battle, even after receiving a great amount of damage and being at the end of their rope. While Ruby has a few mainstays, such as her Bulbasaur and Slowpoke, she does rotate her team depending on her circumstances. Ruby currently has ownership of 11 different Pokemon. On-Hand With Professor Oak Achievments The following is a listing of the various accomplishments and achievements Ruby has achieved throughout her journey: * 1st Place in Viridian City Beginner's Trainer House Open * 1st Place in Pewter City Dance Competition * 1st Place in Pewter City Moon Festival Little Cup 2016 Gym Badges * Boulder Badge (Episode 4) Relationships Ruby is an only child that lived with her father Henry until she left for her Pokemon journey just after her fifteenth birthday. She is very close with her father, Henry and she keeps in touch with him through her Pokedex's messaging app. Steven Ellis A young photographer from Pallet Town, Steven is Ruby's friend and her first traveling companion. LIke Ruby, Steven comes from a relatively poor background with parents who work in an occupation that involves hard, physical labor. Both are good cooks and Steven has started to teach Ruby about berries. Steven is laid back and tends to focus on the bigger picture and is able to convince Ruby to take a day off every so often, serving as a foil and balance to Ruby's overly-focused lifestyle of constant training. He also makes sure she takes care of herself in other ways, ensuring she gets sleep and eats regularly. The two seem to get along great and Ruby was incredibly enthused when Steven said he wanted to travel with her on her journey. Roy Hawkins Ruby and Roy hit it off almost right away; she developed a crush on the young man the second she discovered his love of Pokemon Breeding. The two formed a strong bond over a short time and while they were forced to part ways, she still thinks of him and wishes he could have gone with her on her journey. Chase MacConnell Chase was one of the other starting trainers to participate in Professor Oak's 2016 Pokemon Starter Program and chose Squirtle. The two get along and are friends, though Chase's personal obligations haven't allowed him to spend much time with Ruby as of yet. The two are on good terms and have a friendly rivalry. Hunter Beaumont Another of the Pallet Town starters, Hunter is a rude and arrogant person. He tends to look down on others, especially Ruby and Chase, who he refers to as lesser trainers, going so far as to insult Ruby's Pokemon. Hunter is a skilled battler who tends to train aggressive and powerful Pokemon, though his over-reliance on brute strength tends to be a weak spot Ruby can exploit. Hunter is Ruby's primary rival. Brock Harrison The Pewter City gym leader, Brock is a famed Pokemon groomer, breeder and chef, despite only being about 20 years old. Brock and Ruby formed a friendship almost instantly. Brock taught Ruby alot about Pokemon training and care, and he cared for her Pokemon when she was in the hospital following her attack by Team Rocket. He proved to be a skilled battler during their gym match and he was visibly happy and proud when Ruby beat him. While their paths go in different directions, both are content knowing that they will meet again one day. Trivia * Ruby is allergic to Beedrill venom. The rest is all you, Bear.